A Soul within Steel
by Moth's Aflame
Summary: 'As technology grows stronger, it consumes everything in sight. Emotions may be a thing of the past for us but...will we let it' An OC story. Story on hold...


**A Soul within Steel**

**Prologue**

The loud collisions of metal and the steel floor echoed across the long hallways.

The entree, who just walked in, paid no heed to bother about these sounds. He had a goal to accomplish and he can't waste his time on silly, small things like that.

He was at a 5'11" height and his body boasts of a basic-insect structure with a head, thorax and an abdomen coated in a blood-red, thick, metallic armour with a few accentuations of black around his neck, chest, abdomen. His body also has a pair of protrusions from his upper body that served as his shoulders, connected to pair of crab-like claws with distinct eye markings at the side. His head has three horns protruding from the back of his head and held a pair of yellow, intimidating eyes.

However, that's where his similarities with his species stopped. On his back was specially-crafted turbo engine. Its overall shape was of half a cylinder but it was altered slightly to better fit into the user's unique body structure. It curved against his back and reached to the start of his abdomen where it curved out a little. A pair of flat protrusions can be seen from the engine and a few ventilation slots can be seen on the engine. A key trait about the device is the two pairs of steel wings on it. It resembles those of a jet plane, reaching out slightly further than his old pair of wings. Also his new set of wing had flaps at the end to allow better control mid-flight.

From the small protrusions from the engine, a few wires can be seen connected to the creature's thighs. They were a little different than before. Structure wise, they are nearly the same but if someone were to look underneath it, they would see another propulsion based engine built underneath it and held a pair of metal claw-like feet, with one in-front of the engine/thigh and another at the back.

Another detail to make note of is the small device wrapped around his neck with a yellow sphere at the center base of the neck.

The creature continues his walk and taking in the silence, excluding the loud footsteps he's been making. He quickened his pace slightly, seemingly wanting to get his objective over and done with.

He stopped at a thick, metal door, the words 'Training Simulation. Room 5' printed on it. He looked to his left and see a small platform held up by a pole with a red button on it. He raised one of his claws and pushed it slightly, not wanting to risk any property damage.

The door slide open, revealing its internal structure to the creature. Like the long hallways it was made entirely out of metal fitted together with bolts and screws and unknown devices connected. The floor was different, taking on a tiled design of a pure white colour.

'_**Entrant Detected' **_a feminine voice is projected through the speakers at the corners of the room_** 'Performing an analysis'**_

At the very end of the room, on top of a circle-shaped door, was a sphere mounted on the wall. Its 'eye' opened and glanced at the entree.

From its point of view, several bits of coding ran through the sphere's vision. The creature's body was outlined in white and was extracted from the body. The 2D outline became a 3D outline and spun slowly, revealing the entire body to it. The list of data was listed down as the analysis continued.

* * *

_**Identification Code: RM-003**_

_**Codename: 'Sai'**_

_**Species: Scizor**_

_**Elemental Type: Bug (Primary), Steel (Secondary)**_

_**Ability: Technician **_

_**Height: 5'11"**_

_**Weight: 260.1lbs**_

_**Augmentation Level: Lvl 3**_

_**Augmentations/Equipment:**_

_**- Type-X95 Repulsion Engine with Modifications**_

_**- Type-Y86 Repulsion Engine with Modifications (2)**_

_**- CEVA 2.0 Mod 3**_

_**- Type-34 Shield Generator (Modified to fit in Type-X95)**_

_**- Type-3 Communication Device**_

_**Weapons: Unregistered**_

_**Status: Alive, No disruptions into its physical and mental form**_

_**Access: Granted**_

* * *

The creature paid no heed to bother whatever the sphere is doing to him. He approached the door slowly. The red light on the door changed to green and opened up. The creature walked into the white room and stopped.

The yellow sphere at the centre of his neck piece glowed.

'_**Begin Training. Level 10. Scenario 11' **_A masculine voice broke the silence.

With those words 'spoken', several beeps can be heard. The plain white faded from view with a different environment taking place.

It was that of a stadium, millions of people were seated down, cheering him on. Despite the stoic expression, the Bug-type couldn't help but smile. This kind of battlefield has brought in more good memories than bad one. This was his kind of environment to thrive on and nothing is gonna take that feeling from him.

The Pincer Pokémon looked at the door on the other side of the stadium. His opponent should be coming out of that door right about...

The ground rumbled and the Bug-type assumed his position. His body was facing at a near ninety degree angle away from the door. One of his leg was extended and facing the door while the other was bent slightly. He raised his claws with one facing the door and another bent behind him. He narrowed his glance at the door, waiting. (Look at Scizor's HG/SS sprite for a better understanding)

The door slide open, mist pouring out of it. It was dark inside with a pair of yellow intimidating eyes glaring at its opponent who glared back.

'_CEVA: Activate'_ The Pokémon mentally called. He closed his eyes his eyes for a split second before opening them again. This time, his eyes were different. The white colour was replaced with an orange colour and his yellow iris became of a darker shade.

From the Scizor's point of view, it changed greatly. The colour orange was an obvious factor and his eye twitch slightly in annoyance at the sight. It didn't help that the very edges of his eyes were distorted slightly, annoying him further.

Several digits began cycling at high rate. The outline of the figure was shown. A table of data was displayed.

* * *

_**Target Detected**_

_**Species: Tyranitar (Android)**_

_**Height: 6'07"**_

_**Weight: 445.3lb**_

_**Elemental Typing: None**_

_**Augmentation Level: Android**_

_**Augmentations:**_

_**- Type -36 Rocket Propelling launcher(2)**_

_**- Type -42 Energy Producing Beam**_

_**- Mod 63 Body Armour**_

* * *

The Tyranitar droid looked at its opponent with menacing eyes. It's back compartments opened slightly, revealing its twin launchers. Each launcher has four holes in it so it doesn't take long to know how much firepower the robot is carrying.

Several loud 'poomft' can be heard as the launchers fired their explosive ordinance at the Bug-type, who took changed into a defensive position, crossing his arms, bending over slightly.

'_Shield: Activate'_

The eight missiles soared through the air and slammed down on the target, creating a massive explosion. The explosion lasted for a few second before being consumed in smoke.

The droid looked at the huge amounts of smoke, waiting.

'_Good thing that I reacted fast enough. Otherwise, I'd be dead.'_

Deep inside the thick layers of smoke, the Scizor took on a kneeling position, his body coated in a yellow, translucent aura that served as a defensive shield against the previous attack.

'_Shield: Break'_

With the mental command, the aura broke off leaving a short electric pulse and a few sparks of electricity. The Bug-type stood up from his kneeling position. His eye enhancement remained active so he is still able to get a sight of the enemy, despite the thick smoke.

'_Now. It's my turn. Repulsors: On"_

Once again, the Pincer Pokémon changed position. His body leaned forward as the light on his repulsion engines went on. The silent humming of the engines can be heard.

The Tyranitar noticed it too and took action. It opened it's 'mouth' and orange particles gathered there. The particles formed a orange orb and expelled into a powerful beam. The beam aimed at the smoke.

From the smoke, a flash of red emerged, successfully dodging the beam. The Bug-type was moving at high speeds with the repulsion pack mounted on and began circling around the droid, looking for a weak spot to strike.

The Pincer Pokémon's eyes widen before narrowing to focus on a single point. He also rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. At the back of the droid, is a small joint from where the armour was connected.

'_It's always the back of the target. Can't the programmers come up with something more original?'_

At the edge of Bug-type's visor a small bar glowed red. It was full previously and was now empty. At the same time, the humming of the engines softened before deactivating. The Scizor landed himself onto the wall and make use of the gained momentum during flight to run on it.

He was able to find the weak spot again and he leaped off the wall. He raised his claw and swung it down harshly.

'_Brick Break'_

The attack connected, breaking the joint. As expected, the armour mounted on the Tyranitar droid started to shift and looked loose enough to come off.

The Tyranitar droid took notice of the attack and raised its fist to retaliate. The Scizor caught on and shifted quickly to avoid the attack. Even still, the punch generated enough force to repel him back.

The Bug-type was sent into the air and fell to the ground, bouncing of it and rolling in the dirt. He picked himself up and checked himself. His engine is alright as are his wings while they do have a few scratches in them. His body is in a similar state.

With the distance set between the opponents, the Bug-type checked on the opponent once more. As he expected (although he wished it wasn't), the robot was perfectly fine. On the bright side, however, his armour is starting to come off but not enough to full expose its body.

'_Guess I have no choice but to set up and risked getting attacked as well. That's just fine. Swords Dance'_

The Bug-type stood straight and performed a frenetic dance. Several holographic swords appeared clashing against each other. The Pokémon felt a sudden rise in confidence. The few gadgets he had on him doesn't change the fact that he a living Pokémon with the need to boost his own attack to intimidating levels and, in this situation, the boost was a welcome feeling.

'_I need to take all that baggage off the robot and give me an open opportunity to attack. Bullet Punch!'_

The Bug-type took up an attacking position again, with his claws glowing of a silver colour. He charged forward and lightning fast speeds and hooked his claws on to the loosened armour and pulled it away from the main body, distancing himself in case of a counter attack.

The Scizor then swung the armour plate towards the android, hovering in the air like a Frisbee. It stuck against the neck area, a critical hit. The android had a sudden loss in balance and is struggling to maintain it. A small 'beep' from the engine tells its user that it is fully charged and ready to go.

'_Now! Superpower! Repulsors: Ready; Maximum Speed'_

The Bug-type's body was covered in a red aura. The aura intensified to a point that the moisture in the air around them turned to steam. The engine hummed again, louder.

The opponent recorded its opponent's actions and charged another beam.

However, it was too late.

The Pincer Pokémon charged head onto his target. He was moving at speeds unimaginable and appeared at nothing but a red blur on the battlefield.

A loud crashing of metal can be heard. The energy orb that formed at the mouth stopped and dispersed. The droid looked at its stomach to find a huge hole has been made, with several broken wires and internal mechanisms revealed.

Behind the droid was its opponent, steam was being emitted out from his body and several burn markings and scars were made visible on his body and engine. He was panting heavily and barely stood up right.

In its final moments, the droid's systems shut down, lacking the proper parts to maintain it. Its body bent backwards, tilting over, threatening to crush the Bug-type.

And it would have been successful, if it weren't for the huge hole made by the said Bug-type.

When the droid's body made full contact with the ground, the Pokémon was at the very centre of the hole he made. He climbed out of the hole and walked further of the pile of machinery before his injuries finally gave in and forced him to a kneeling position, panting. A loud explosion occurred behind him, creating a massive flare of fire and smoke.

'_I did it! I beat it!'_ The Bug-type held a bit of pride at his accomplishment, smiling slightly due to his injuries.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of clapping. The stadium background was fading away, revealing the white room once more.

At the corner of the room, a humanoid figure leaned against the wall, clapping for the Bug-type's achievement. As the Pincer Pokémon still has his CEVA active, he made a quick analysis on the intruder.

* * *

_**Identification Code: RM-001**_

_**Codename: 'Leon'**_

_**Species: Hitmonlee**_

_**Elemental Typing: Fighting (Primary)**_

_**Ability: Unburden**_

_**Height: 4'11"**_

_**Weight: 109.8lb**_

_**Augmentation Level: Level 2**_

_**Augmentations/Equipment:**_

_**- Type Y79 Cybernetic Leg with Modifications (2)**_

_**- E23 EMP Generator**_

_**- CEVA 2.0 Mod 1**_

_**Weapons:**_

_**- Type-03 Energy Vibro-Blade.**_

_**Status: Alive, No disruptions to its physical and mental form**_

* * *

The Bug-type dropped his guard. He sighed of relief.

"_Sensei_" He called out to him.

The Hitmonlee recognised as 'Leon' had stopped his clapping and walked forward. Like his student, he took had his body fitted with cybernetic enhancements to boost a better chance in combat. The iconic pair of elastic, spring-like legs had be removed and were replaced by a new pair of legs instead and bears more slight similarities to a human leg than that of his own unique leg structure. The thighs took shape of white-coloured ovals with the edges are cut off to be fitted into the Pokémon's body. The 'knee' was a small sphere with a sharp blade placed at the centre, curving up. The lower half of the 'leg' consists of a thin cone with the tip cut off. Under cone was a sphere that has a few slots in it that has retractable claws inside. What's interesting is that the entire 'leg' was not held together via wires but rather through strong electromagnetism, allowing the legs to reach at very long distances, much like his old legs.

What's also interesting is the tools that he carried. Around his waist is a belt with a flat, rectangle shaped device hooked at the centre a sliver circle was seen on it as well. A black sword sheath was tucked under the belt with its content stored inside it, save for the black handle and silver, thick guard on it.

"My my Sai. Level 10 I see." The Fighting-type said calmly.

"Just testing my skills. Sensei" Sai replied, picking himself up again.

"Better be careful with those injuries Sai."

"Right. Roost".

Several feathers appeared around the Bug-type before disappearing. His body glowed temporarily, diminishing all of his bruises and cuts on his body.

"I have to say though," Leon said, "That was a pretty good battle. With the recording angles, it could make a pretty badass scene for some action-packed movies."

"Well, I don't really cared much about that." Sai said dismissively , who stood up.

"But you took too long." Sai stopped at the rather cheeky comment.

"What sensei?" Leon winced at the outburst but chuckled notheless.

"Computer! Bring out the time scoreboard."

'_**Order granted'**_

A holographic display of the time taken to complete the challenge was shown

* * *

**Latest Time Taken: 05:43:32**

**User: RM-003**

**Previous Score User**

* * *

**01:42:05 RM-001**

**04:43:45 ST-105**

**04:54:09 DR-036 **

**06:37:54 MA-094**

* * *

Sai opened his mouth slightly at the scoreboard, mostly at his sensei's timing. He didn't think that his sensei would be able to complete it in less than two minutes. He looked at his sensei with stoic look.

"Sensei. You can't be serious. You have a much more skilled than me and you expect me to beat your record? That's something near impossible at my level."

"I know that but you tend to think too much into strategy. Of course, it's a good thing to plan ahead but you can't keep the enemy waiting for you to attack."

"May ask how you finished it in such a record timing?"

"The solution is simple. Tyranitars, even if it is a droid, just aren't what they use to be when dealing with a Close Combat attack."

Sai rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you did a reckless move that involves you getting up close and personal with the opponent. I have no wish to offend you Sensei but your strategies are almost always like that. Almost half the time, you would do something reckless and have sheer luck pull you out of harsh situations. Doesn't strategy mean anything to you?"

"It doesn't matter if I can strategize. It's a matter of if I want to strategize."

Again, Sai rolled his eyes but he did not want to drag the conversation any longer. "Is there a reason you wish to see me Sensei? You can't seriously say that you're here just to visit me."

"Changing the subject aren't we?" Leon said, "Well then. Yes, I'm here to inform you that we will be meeting our new members of our squad."

"New members?" Sai asked.

"Yes. Our trainer has obtained them through trade and they have been well equipped with cybernetic enhancements. We'll be meeting them soon."

"I'd rather not. Socializing isn't my strongest point."

"Then we better get started now Sai." Leon left the room. Sai sighed as he followed, wondering who might these new entrees be.

* * *

A.N.: Alright! This is my new OC story that I mentioned. Send your OCs via PM. Note that the positions are limited. I'll stop taking in OCs by tomorrow or when I reach the limit. 4 is my limit and any extras will, at most, get a minor role. Priority will be given to those who haven't submitted an OC to my stories. 'First come, first serve' won't apply here either.

The structure will be on my profile.

I'll also be holding a poll about my other story: Our World in Its Eyes. With two OC stories on hand, I'm not sure if I should continue. I'm not gonna take it down but it'll be up for adoption. The poll will be up once I'm done with the next update for it.

Until next time, farewell.


End file.
